In the Dark Chamber
by Moony's-always
Summary: Ginny was sent to 50 years ago on a mission, which was to influence Voldemort who made her first year in Hogwarts a hell, to make him not as evil as he was now. Will she ever succeed?Ratings may go up in the later chapters
1. Ch1 The Riddle Boy

In the dark Chamber

If I own anything, it will be the poorly written paragraphs below, regretfully, not any of the characters that appeared in JKRolling's books.

The Riddle boy

Life is not easy for anyone, no matter good or evil. Whatever your destination, you have to fight every threat of the future posed by those around you, and further more, the powerful obstacles laid somewhere ahead by masses of people out in the world holding different opinions. Consequently, those who have fought their way to the great God or to great devils all have some merits like shrewd mind, quick judgment, bravery etc. And even the field where these goodness or evil was cultivated, have differences in some cases.  
  
As in the case of Tom Riddle, the merits were far more obvious than hatred and cruelty possessed by him. Born poor and an orphan, brought up in an unfriendly muggle orphanage without knowing of his magic until getting the letter at the age of ten, he gained achievements that surpassed, at the same time, stunned everyone as soon as he entered the wizarding world, and earned him the title of the most outstanding student ever enrolled by Hogwarts. So, clever and handsome and always with a manner of sincere responsibility, he was adored and respected by students and teachers alike. Few people know the will and power hidden under the mask of the perfect boy, which was to help him towards his final goal---the erasion of the mudbloods and the throne of the world.

The initial form of the goal, which came into his mind almost as soon as he learnt that he was the last hire of Slytherin and the expectations the great wizard had had on his hire, was just an obscure intention to reset his purpose of life, which paved the way for his hatred towards one muggle to spread to all muggles and mudbloods.

So there he was, hiding under the disguise of a perfect student, brooding his will and power of evil, which truly take its roots in his soul in the years ahead.

A/N Ah, first chapter! What do you think? Smell something Asian? Well that's my way of writing. This one is short, but it's part of my brief introduction. Next chapter, we'll be with Ginny. It's really hard work for me, because my English is so poor that I kept wondering if I used the proper words, if the grammar is correct, etc. This is my very first fic about HP, and the first in English. I write it with utmost caution, and really want to finish it though it maybe quite long. If you have any advice about the story or about my English language, I'm can't wait to see your review. I'll update very soon. 


	2. Ch2 Ginny's Mission

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Well, I've finally updated as I promised! It's longer than I had expected, so it took me longer.

I'd like to give my special thanks to Sabrina-Rosalie who gave me such great encouragement on my writing, and kindly informed me of my mistake which disabled those who haven's logged in of leaving reviews. (Silly thing to do:))

But I do hope to see your reviews now that the mistake has been corrected. So please read and review!

Ginny's Mission  
  
Fifty years into the future, Virginia Weasley walked swiftly past the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, pondering what the headmaster had called her for.

The war against Voldemort was still ranging on, people were self- defending, Aurrors were fighting, even the DA was seriously preparing to become a real army, under the guidance of Harry Potter---the boy who lived, who was pressing himself to an extreme with alert and endless training. Even so, with Fudge's constant arrogance perversion and the ministry's disorder caused by terror and spies, the light side failed to gain the upper hand. Order's business rushed Dumbledor off his feet, but despite of his effort, the Order failed to become as strong as everyone hoped, due to Voldermort's tactics of infiltration and disintegration. The members were, in most of the times, some hind of special agents rather than fighters, gaining information and carrying out small but crucial tasks. So the defense and fights lay on the shoulder of Aurrors, most of whom, under the influence of Fudge, sometimes refused to take the information provided by the Order seriously. Gradually, the situation turned from bad to worse. Houses were burnt down, places of assemblies were destroyed and most importantly, whoever opposed the Dark Lord or stood in his way of ruling the world was mercilessly assassinated or butchered, leaving lots of scared people with the pureblood families that Voldemort favored, who advocated the Dark Lord's idea.

Though both sides were still sometimes avoiding direct encounter of large scale, many people were sensing the nearing of the inevitable final battle. And forced by situation, Dumbledor called for all students above sixth year to be organized and prepared, for all that was to come, bad news and tough time.

So with a heavy heart, Ginny was hurrying towards the headmaster's office, anxious and worried. Password given, the gargoyle jumped aside, revealing the spiral staircase leading to the unforeseen future.

'Good morning, Miss Weasley. We are mostly honoured to have the pleasure of your presence in this meeting.' Dumbledor said, kindly, eyes twinkling above his half-moon spectacles.

Only then did Ginny noticed the other two people present, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. Surprised and worried, Ginny inhaled and asked hurriedly, 'Professor, what's wrong?'  
Dumbledor held out one hand to stop her, smiled reassuringly and said, 'Don't worry Miss Weasley, nothing is wrong. We were just about to ask for a favor of you.'

He gestured for Ginny to sit in one of the armchairs in front of his desk, which she obeyed, and offered, 'Lemon Drop?'

Ginny shook her head, 'No, thank you. What is it?'

The professors' expression grew serious and Dumbledor slowly said, 'Ginny, what we are about to ask you to do, is a dangerous risk which might cost you of all your happiness, even your life, if not handled right. You must be aware of this first, and then decide whether you would go on with the task or not.' At this point, he signed slightly and continued, 'Ginny, we hope you can go back to the past to change Tom Riddle.'

Prepared as she was to carry out any mission necessary, she wouldn't have expected this. Having given out a pressed scream, she stared blankly into the space for quite a while, before turning her misted eyes to the headmaster, repeating half to herself, 'go back in time to change Tom Riddle?'  
'Precisely,' Dumbledore paused, seeing the shocked and desperate look on her face, sympathy and sadness filled his eyes. Professor McGonagall petted her back in a motherly gentleness, opened her mouth in an attempt to give her at least a little comfort, but managed nothing. And the usually hateful Snape also shot her a concerned glance, feeling sorry and ashamed inside.

It took sometime for the message to sink in. Finally, Ginny asked in a trembling voice, which reverberated heartrendingly in the hollow round room, 'Why?'

'We have to make that decision because,' Dumbledore began in an evenly soothing tone, with a long undetectable sigh buried under the words, 'we are truly losing the war. We've done all the things possible in this time that we can come up with, still we can see no hope. So we searched for possibilities in other times, and one of the best options is to veer the course of things from the beginning...'

Ginny listened half-mindedly, when memories of her first year gradually came back---the first time she wrote in Riddle's diary with uncontainable rejoice, the first time when she found out her blank in memory and Riddle's kind comfort, the time when he humbugged her into the chamber to die and when his cold shimmering figure immerged out of the diary...The terrible memory was so overwhelming that it took all Ginny's self-control not to shiver or sob. 'Why me again?' she whimpered under her tone.

'If you don't want to go, we'll all understand. Honestly, who would want to do this if the situation weren't this bad?' said Dumbledore, who seemed to have heard her whimpering. 'But the reason why we asked you first is that you've had encounters with him, which makes you relatively more familiar with him and therefore more prepared. This, as you understand, is very important.' At that, Dumbledore finished, regarding the girl in front of him silently.

Ginny was not made for heroic deeds at all. Before the age of ten, she was Mummy's 'honey baby', and even in the early years of school, she was still 'silly little Gin' in her brothers' eyes. And the incident in her first year especially gained her the title of 'Object No.1 of Protection'. But through the years, Ginny had grown up on her own accord. Although still obscure among those Star Gryffindors, she got her own perspective and judgments and an unwavering determination that came from her independence. Her appearance, as well as her mind, had matured a lot. No longer was the feline-like little figure, in the place that stood Ginny Weasley now a vigorous redheaded young girl, at the blooming age of sixteen, radiating and charming when she wanted to be. But at this moment, that figure was considerable dimmed by the sudden, uncertain and dangerous and...unnerving mission awaiting her.

It didn't seem right to refuse Dumbledore's request, whatever it was. She sincerely wanted to do anything to help the Order, regardless of any dangers ahead, but this time, she hesitated, mulling over all the information and possibilities. It was not the dangers of the mission that unnerved her, but in order to change the future Voldemort, she had to be friend with him, and how can it be possible with his constantly reminding her about the threat he was about to pose to the world and the harms he would do to all her friends' families and herself? Or maybe she could just find a chance to kill him and end it all?

This thought gave some clarity to the matter, and Ginny, gathering up all her courage, said, 'Yes, I will do it."

Dumbledore's face turned even more sober with respect, and slowly he said, stressing each word, 'Before you make your final decision, I want you to be aware of all the serious consequences that may come out of our actions. I didn't entirely mean the interfere-with-the-future thing, in fact, the prospect of your being near to Voldemort and trying to change him is much more dangerous. Even I don't know how far he'd gone on that path at that time, so I'm not able to warn you of anything. But if anything really goes wrong, you will be faced with the worst. As I said earlier, you may be stuck in the past or even killed, which generally mean the ruin of your life. I'm really sorry to put you at such a risk, but if you think it better not to do this...'

'No, Professor.' Ginny cut off him, finally determined, 'I want to do this.' 'If this is the fate, then let it be. Even if I died, I would still try to make sure some good come out of it. It'll be better than staying here seeing us losing...'her mind continued to go on with the most encouraging thoughts she could think of.

'However I'll give you one day for the final decision. If you don't want to go, it's OK. If you make up your mind, you can use this day to prepare yourself and say goodbye to your family and a few trustworthy friends---we still need some secrecy---and see me here tomorrow morning. I've already contacted your family, and here is their answer,' handing Ginny a thick envelop, Dumbledore continued, 'They will all be here at five o'clock in the afternoon, unless you'd prefer they wouldn't? OK, then they'll come.' He paused a little to look at Professor McGonagall, and then Ginny, 'I've got no more to say. Do you have anything to ask?' Receiving a negative gesture, he sighed and stood up, 'Then Professor McGonagall, would you mind accompanying Ginny to Gryffindor Tower, where I'm sure she needs a good thinking or rest?'

'Of course not, Albus. See you later.' answered McGonagall, who held Ginny close to herself like a daughter and walked out of the wooden door of the headmaster's office.

The next morning, Ginny again stood in front of that door, trying to calm herself and even her breathe. Scenes of farewell came flooding to her mind.  
  
'You will take care, won't you? It's such a difficult and dangerous task but we can't be there for you...But whatever happens, take care, and we hope to see you back safely and...successfully.' said Hermione out of a faked smile.

Harry didn't cover his gloominess, and said plainly, 'I'm sorry Ginny. I didn't do well, I can't defeat Voldemort, and I have to give the burden to you! I hope I can go instead of you...' he shook his head and closed his eyes for a while, 'Do take care, Ginny. You know I'll miss you all the time...'

'I hate the idea of losing my sister, but if you ever compromise to that devil...'shouted Ron using a faked irritation to hide his sadness and anxiety.

Then she was handed from Hermione's arms to her parents'. Molly held her tightly as if not about to let go forever, while Arthur said solemnly, 'Ginny, Voldemort is not someone easy to deal with, and caution is never too much for you. Remember this, don't trust appearance and don't give yourself easily. Maybe you will inevitably do something er...audacious to achieve the goal, but whatever you do, watch every one of your steps, keep your mind to yourself and remember to pull back whenever necessary. Whatever you do, bear this in mind, and you can come back safely. Don't be sad. It is necessity, and now you have the hope of our world. We all wish you success.' With that, Arthur gave her an encouraging hug and left with her mother.

Ginny didn't understand completely the words of her father, but bore it in mind nonetheless. She was just about to try again to make it out, when the door to Dumbledore's office suddenly opened, revealing the white- bearded Professor who was smiling slightly to her.

'Ready yet?' asked the old wizard.

Ginny felt like the world was coming to its end. Desperation again rose in her heart, together with the taste of sour and bitterness. The press of the unforeseen future felt heavy and crushing but there was no way back out. She hoped for nothing but to end this inner struggle as soon as possible.

'Yes, sir.' She answered, trying to sound confident. 'I HAVE to do it and I WILL do it' was all she thought.

'Excellent!' said Dumbledore, leading her in, and got down directly to business, 'We planned to send you back to 1943 when Tom Riddle was the same as your age. I think that'll give you some convenience, do you approve of that?'

'Yes.' said Ginny, still trying to be composed, mulling over the information with the little reason that yet left. 'And I'll use that to get near him.'

'Good. I'll give you a time-turner, which can send you back from the past to when your age required you rightfully to be. I won't use it to send you to the past though, in case it broke during such a taxing journey. Keep it well, and it will save you if danger comes or if you want to come back.'

Saying this, Dumbledore put a metal and glass thing in her hand. It was a time-turner but was more delicate yet more powerful than the one Hermione used in her third year. It had a sapphire-looking cover over the small hourglass and other components which were fixed together on a golden base that was attached to a beautifully carved gold chain. It was really stunning.

Ginny put her hand around it gently, put it in her inside pocket and nodded.

'If you are ready, I'll perform the magic, and you'll be there.' suggested Dumbledore in a kind gentle voice.

All she had been waiting was this moment, but when it really came, a cloud of doubt fleet across her heart. 'Yes, I'm ready.' She said, gave her hesitation no consideration.

Dumbledore had his right arm slowly raised. 'Wish you good luck, Ginny.'

'Goodbye, everyone. Goodbye, silly little Ginny.' She said in her heart, and finally got prepared.

In a flash of light, the world around her seemed to be ripped away. She couldn't think, only felt her body going back rapidly in the black space that surrounded her.

Left in the office, Dumbledore gave a deep sigh, shook his head and walked into the inner room.   
  
A/N: The 'went-on-a-mission' is, as I realized half through this chapter, a rather stupid idea. I've just chosen this in an effort to skip some of the 'time-turner' routines. Where will this lead? I'm not sure. But maybe I'll know it with the development of the story, which I'll try my best to keep reasonable.

I think Ginny had better use a faked last name; do you have any idea about that? I'm not good at names and of course not at English names. If you have a good last name in mind, please leave a review and tell me. I'm looking forward to it!


	3. Ch3 The Beginning

The Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that you already know.

When Ginny's head first became clear, she slowly opened her eyes, to greet the strange yet familiar sight of the fifty-years-before Hogwarts.

It was odd that she left in the headmaster's office but ended up in the corridor, and moreover, it was hard to decide which floor she was on, for the set of decorations were arranged in a way that was completely different from what she had known. It was quiet then; there was only the sound of constant dripping from the washroom nearby that filled the air. Clearly it was time for class.

"What shall I do now?" she tried to think. But the spinning sensation hadn't fade much, the harder she tried to get her brain to work, the more she wanted to throw up. Refraining from the urge, she stood up from the floor and stumbled into the washroom.

Having relieved and cleaned herself, she leaned on the basin, slowly combed her long hair with a conjured comb, feeling much better. It was then that she heard some gentle but steady footsteps in the corridor. It was near, and Ginny couldn't help but wish whoever it belonged wouldn't come in here.  
  
Sometimes, the more you wish for a thing not to happen, the more likely it would really happen, because before wishing against it, your intuition had already detected something which your mind may not be able to realize, and those things had already decided on the opposite side of your wish.

The person came to a stop just at the door of the room and a knock was heard. There was nowhere to hide, so Ginny put on a natural and friendly face and turned to the door.

The figure appeared was a tall boy with jet black hair, and had a prefect's badge glinting on his half new robe. He had cold and intent ebony eyes, and the corner of his mouth went slightly downward, which formed a discontented expression...All too familiar appearance, the one she most feared to face yet had to face in this time---Tom Riddle, stood in front of her, and clearly up to something. He stared at her sharply, a hand moved instinctively up to his pocket where his wand hid. Ginny's face frozen, throat tightened and her heart beat quickened.

Tom Riddle also got a shock when he saw a girl he had never seen in "his territory", and his first reaction was to stun her and obliviate her, but something that even he couldn't tell made him change his mind. It was not in his nature to hesitate when the unexpected happened, but he did take some time to persuade himself to put on a nice face to this unacquainted girl.

After a moment of blankness, Ginny saw his wand hand turn to his collar instead of reaching the wand, and adjust it. He then smiled broadly and said, "Hello!"

Having no better idea, she returned a "Hello".

"You are new here, aren't you?" He asked slowly, examined her from head to foot, considering how to gain her trust.

"Yes." She reminded herself not to say much, because she still hadn't a full idea of how to make up her history.

"Well the headmaster hadn't informed me of this." He frowned a little, and then smiled sincerely, "I'm Tom Riddle, one of the prefects here. You look pale. Do you need any help?"

A pause.

His intent eyes rested on her face for some time, and then around, especially on the tap that never worked. Not discovering anything unusual, he became more composed.

"No, thank you." Ginny answered nervously, hoping he would go away.

But Tom didn't, he would never have her stay in here longer than necessary. So he offered again, "You haven't seen the headmaster, have you? Would you like me to take you there?" and showed her to the door.

Finding no excuse to leave behind, she nodded, "OK, thanks." before gingerly followed him out.

"I was just going to check on a student there, but unexpectedly found you. By the way, you haven't told me what your name is." said Tom casually, once they were in the corridor.

"Virginia Wea---"she bit her tongue just in time, realizing that it would be risky to have the would-be Lord Voldemort know her full name, and changed the word into the first name her hurried wit supplied, "Williams."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Williams." Tom said, smiled again.

Ginny had to admit he was the most charming boy she had ever seen, especially with a pair of eyes so intent even when smiling. Then she found herself answering, "Nice to meet you too, Tom."

He shot her a quick glance in surprise, which made her realize in horror that she had said his name so casually as if they had long been friends! She flushed, lowered her head, reprimanding herself, "Mind what you are thinking and saying!" She only hoped it wouldn't be too big a mistake, and determined not to speak again before they arrive at the headmaster's office.

Silence fell between them as they walked through the corridor. Though nervous to feel the presence of the boy to whom she once opened her heart completely, and who cruelly used her for his evil purpose, Ginny couldn't help stealing glances up at him from time to time. His forehead furrowed slightly, and she hoped to see what lies beneath his handsome yet serious appearance, and most eagerly, to find something that did not bear the quality of evil.

"Are you trying to find kindness in VOLDEMORT?" she mentally scolded herself. But the previous thought always tended to come back to her. "Stop!" she struggled frustrated.

At the same time, Tom was also trying to solve the puzzle of the girl beside him. She had an air of mystery, something unusual, about her, and he sensed it not easy to draw this out simply by asking questions. Also there was a need to gain her trust, which he felt but could not explain. "She may be not all useless in the future." He reasoned, and noted to calculate her value when he found out more.

"Here we are, Miss Williams!" Tom's cool voice pulled Ginny out of her thought. She shook her head slightly and found herself facing the gargoyle she had seen not long before, only this was newer. A thought suddenly came to her.

"Is Professor Dumbledore the headmaster here?" she asked, hoping for the positive answer.

But came "No, he's the transfiguration teacher. The headmaster is Professor Dippet." And a puzzled look passed by his face.

"Oh, no." grumbled Ginny inwardly, "I should have thought of this at home."  
  
Although Dumbledore made no indication that she should see him for any more instructions, she thought it easier to explain this odd situation to him than to others. So she said, "I think I should see Professor Dumbledore first." Seeing Tom's unreadable face, she couldn't help but felt panic and tried to make up "He's the only Professor whom I have known before..."

"Strange. Knowing Dumbledore but not the headmaster." Thought Tom, and put this new item to his list of odd things about the girl.

Deciding there wouldn't be much wrong in her seeing Dumbledore first, he led her around the corner, to the end of the next corridor, and knocked on the wooden door there.

* * *

A tall wizard with long sweeping auburn hair and a beard—a much younger version of Dumbledore stood behind the oak table, smiling amiably to them. "Think we have a guest today. Come, and sit down." And he gestured them to two floppy armchairs.

"Er, Professor," said Ginny hurriedly without a look to the chair, "I have some matters to talk to you..." she didn't utter the word "privately", but expressed it with a glance to Tom's direction, and Dumbledore took the hint.

"Thank you Tom, for bringing her here. And now I think you should go back to class." He said kindly.

"Anytime, sir. Good day." Tom answered politely, before slouching out of the room. Dumbledore looked down at Ginny, who had taken her seat, eyes sparkling, "And how can I help you, Miss—"

"Williams, my name's Virginia Williams." Supplied Ginny immediately, "and Professor, I hope you can understand that I'm a future student of Hogwarts, transferred here on a special mission of secrecy, and that's the only truth I can tell you. I hope you will trust me." Feeling Dumbledore's penetrating eyes on her, she stopped, looked up.

It was not all because of her independence and unwillingness to receive indications on a self-depending mission like this that she didn't tell all the truth, but she somehow felt rather than reasoned that it would be better to do it alone.

"Get some courage!" she ordered herself, as Dumbledore's regarded her carefully, face turned sober and thoughtful.

He finally nodded, and began slowly, "Then I suppose you know the rules of time travel, and the disastrous results if you are not careful?"

Ginny gave a relieved sigh, "Yes. We wouldn't have made this decision if we had other choice to save the world of the dark future, and I will only change the things that the mission required."

Dumbledore nodded again, "And I think you need to make up a history to fit yourself here? Where do you intend to be from?"

"Er... Beauxbatons" said Ginny hesitantly, "Is that all right?"

"Of course. So you will be an orphan, transferred from Beauxbatons here. Which year are you in?"

"I just began my six year back at home..."Then it reminded Ginny that she still didn't know the date, and she asked.

"It's the same date as that you left, only in 1947. Your journey has been quite exact. I wonder who will be powerful enough to make this..."At this, it was hard for Ginny to hide her amusement, but Dumbledore continued, "Then it's settled that you should join the sixth year here, but I'm afraid you have to be sorted once more, as a transferred student. Is it OK?"

"Quite OK, Professor." Ginny said, smiling. And Dumbledore took her to the headmaster.

* * *

Ginny sat under the big sorting hat, nervously waiting for its comment.

Then came a little voice, "Went back in time alone to do a dangerous task, ah? You sure have the bravery for a Gryffindor. Don't panic. Although I can see everything in your mind, I will tell no one...No, it's not this that made you panic, it's the plan you have in your mind...Rather cunning, isn't it? You want to be in Slytherin? I won't deny you do have some Slytherin qualities..."

"Please, put me in Slytherin, I have to for my mission. Please, help me!" She pleaded repeatedly.

"I see you also have a stubborn mind. OK, I agree to put you in SLYTHERIN!"

Hearing the shout of the hat, Ginny got out of it, grinning inwardly. "The first step done." She said to herself, mind made up, "and I will get nearer to him, look for the chance to kill him, or disable him of killing."

She gave the hat back to Professor Dippet with a "thank you". The little old man smiled to her in congratulation and said, "I will inform everyone of your arrival later at dinner. As the dorms of Slytherin are all full at the moment, you'll have to have a small single room beside the girls' dorms. Since you are an orphan," Dippet turned into a sympathetic tone, "the school will pay for your education out of its charity funds. You will find all your things in your room, which the girl prefect of your house will show to you after this class. Now you may go look around, Miss Williams, have a nice day."

Ginny bid the professors good day, and left.

* * *

Back to fifty years after, Dumbledore sat in front of the Pensieve, and touched the silver substance with his wands. A silver figure of Flitwick immerged out of it. "Have you heard of a prophesy, Headmaster?" his voice echoed, "When old wound reopened, old love remembered. When mind of darkness meets the head of fire, that is where hope last remained..." "We all wish you success, Miss Weasley." murmured Dumbledore.

A/N: Thank you all for your review and your support. I'm sorry I wasn't able to use any of the names you supplied. I planned to, but my habit is to think of the next scenario at the very last moment, and when it comes to the name part, I had to choose a name that first sounds like Weasley. Luckily, a name did come into my mind then... In fact, I would more like not to detail Tom Riddle's cunning thoughts. But here, I think I should reveal his situation of mind when the story happened. Please tell me if you like this Riddle (or Ginny) or not, and, what do you like him (her) to be. 


	4. 4auther's notes

Thank you for all your reviews. I'm still working on the story, but because I just entered university in September, and as a student in physics, I have to work very hard at my lessons, I don't have much spare time. But as I said, I haven't given up. To for those of you that liked this story and supported me, I want to say sorry for keeping you waiting, but next chapter will come on as soon as possible. 

To **firecaster-hikaru **:Thank you for telling me your idea.I still haven't decided on the results. It'll take a little more time to consider which is more likely to prevail, love or ambition. As my habit, I'll go on and see where the story is leading.


End file.
